A kind of overprotective
by nando x3
Summary: Ele só queria proteger Serena. Só não conseguia se proteger, pra começar.


Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à tia Cecy e ao tio Josh e a galera lá. Essa fanfiction não tem nenhum fim comercial, pode crer.

Rated: M, slash HxH

couple: Dan Humphrey/Carter Baizen – contém spoilers do 03x03

Sumário: ele só queria proteger Serena. Só não conseguia se proteger, pra começar.

---

Serena van der Woodsen tinha a tendência estranha a se meter em problemas.

Carter Baizen era, definitivamente, um problema.

Aparentemente ambos estavam bem _envolvidos_. E isso era um problema. Mais um.

Não que ele, Dan Humphrey, não tivesse lá seus problemas. Tinha – um monte deles, na verdade. Seu _relacionamento_ com Georgina era um problema. O comportamento estranho de Vanessa nos últimos dias era um problema. Até ajudar seu pai a manter as pontas enquanto Lilly não voltava era um problema. Mesmo assim Serena conseguia fazer tudo parecer meros detalhes irrelevantes.

Não que o outro rapaz tivesse feito nada de errado _ainda_. O problema todo estava no fato de que Carter se tornara uma constante na vida da família, principalmente por ele e Serena terem assumido algo _sério_. tsc, S não teria algo sério nem mesmo se quisesse – mas estava se esforçando. Não que ele estivesse com _ciúme_, é claro, mas a fama de Baizen o procedia. E, bem, pessoas nunca mudam. Principalmente pessoas como aqueles dois.

Jenny (a única com quem ele tivera coragem de comentar qualquer coisa a respeito) dizia que era ciúme. Não, ele não tinha ciúme de Serena; tinha superado todo aquele problema havia algum tempinho, já. Pelo menos acreditava que sim. Era tudo _ciúme fraternal_. É, era sim. Apenas estava preocupado com sua "irmã" e seu atrativo natural por homens errados.

Ainda se lembrava muito bem de todo o problema com Poppy e Gabriel, veja só.

E, certo, talvez ele tivesse _um motivozinho_ para desconfiar de Carter. Apesar de preferir manter o cargo de fofoqueiro para Gossip Girl, não pôde deixar de ouvir (na verdade, poderia sim) algumas conversas entre Baizen e alguém, ao celular. Ele parecia nervoso, na maior parte do tempo. E a única informação conclusiva que tinha era o nome _Buckley_.

Buckley. Buckley, Buckley, Buckley. Bree Buckley. Bree Buckley e Nate Archibald. Não era a garota com quem Nate tinha ido ao leilão? Ela era sinônimo de problema, também. Pelo notícia que saíra em Gossip Girl, pelo menos, era. Só não conseguia entender o porquê de Bree Buckley estar ligando tão insistentemente para Carter. Ou melhor, conseguia. Mas isso só resultaria em mais alguns problemas.

Observar horários, saídas, até mesmo o jeito nervoso com que ele mexia nos cabelos, sempre que recebia uma ligação. E Serena sequer parecia perceber! Ela não parecia estar querendo apenas dar um voto de confiança à Baizen. Talvez estivesse tentando provar a Blair e Chuck que conseguiria ter um relacionamento, mesmo sendo quem é. _Talvez_. Tentar entender a mente de Serena Van der Woodsen era como tentar entender a de Georgina Sparks. Nem Tom Cruise encararia tal missão.

Mas aquele definitivamente não era um relacionamento normal. Não quando o namorado some durante horas, periodicamente.

Dan começara a reparar nos sumiços dele havia pelo menos uma semana. Sempre depois de ligações, pelo que ele pôde perceber. Talvez não fosse realmente traição, pelo que dava para ver pela freqüência dos telefonemas. Bree não parecia ser do tipo viciada em sexo. Nate continuava em forma, não continuava?

Só decidira por segui-lo na noite antecedente à chegada de Lilly. Uma festa de boas vindas com os Van der Woodsen, Humphrey e afiliados – Vanessa e Carter, no caso – estava sendo organizada na sala e Baizen precisara sair antes da conclusão, alegando ter um compromisso de negócios. Não foi muito difícil dar uma desculpa para segui-lo. Jenny, Eric e Serena estavam tão preocupados com a decoração e Rufus, em falar com Vanessa, que nenhum deles reparou que ele dera o fora sorrateiramente.

Mas não fora a casa dos Buckley ou ao apartamento de Nate que sua investigação o levara; parado à porta do Plaza Hotel, Carter estava falando com alguém que com certeza não era Bree Buckley. O que não tornava a situação menos _constrangedora_.

Era um homem. Alto, moreno, vinte anos no máximo, sem dúvida um sulista. Texano. _Os Buckley não eram texanos também? _Pelo jeito como o rapaz pusera seus braços em torno do pescoço de Carter, diminuindo a distância entre eles, ele sem dúvida era um sulista pouco conservador.

Afastara-se da frente do hotel, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Ele não tinha visto aquilo, definitivamente. Carter Baizen...! Não, não parecia ser o tipo de coisa que a versão loira de Chuck Bass faria. Não enquanto namorasse Serena, pelo menos. Ou faria?

- Hey, pra quê correr, Humphrey? - uma mão forte o puxou pelo ombro, virando-o de frente. Dan parecia ter corrido quilômetros, mas sequer atravessara duas quadras do hotel. E Carter estava bem à sua frente, naquele momento. - Se interessou pelo que viu?

- Não sei do que está falando, Carter. - Dan retrucou, tentando desvencilhar-se. A mão de Carter continuava prendendo seu ombro contra a parede atrás.

- Brian comentou que viu você correndo. E ele estava certo, não? - Carter sorriu, olhando ao redor para se certificar de que não havia nenhuma câmera ávida os espionando. - Gostou do que viu, Humphrey? Eu acho que sim.

- Serena sabe disso? - mais uma tentativa de desvencilhar-se. A mão de Carter o empurrou com mais força contra a parede.

- Serena não precisa saber dos meus negócios, Humphrey. _Nem você_. Brian Buckley era um ótimo investimento até você aparecer e estragar tudo. E agora eu preciso silenciar você. - o sorriso de Carter alargou-se. Dan engoliu em seco.

- O que você vai... - mas a frase se perdeu no ar.

Carter o empurrou até o beco mais próximo, prensando-o contra a parede com o próprio corpo. Demorou pouco mais de dois segundos para Dan entender o que estava acontecendo, o suficiente para que Carter arrancasse – deliberadamente – sua blusa. Tentou desvencilhar-se, afastá-lo e até bater no outro, mas não só o corpo de Baizen parecia difícil de ser afastado, como seu próprio corpo parecia não muito disposto a oferecer resistência. Se ele não soubesse que aquilo era _errado_, _feio_ ou mesmo _sujo_, Dan quase teria aceitado a ofensiva do outro sem resistência.

- Assim é melhor, Humphrey. - Carter sussurrou, a boca colada em seu ouvido, quando Dan parou de debater-se. Arrastando-o para a parte mais escura do beco, tirou sua calça sem dificuldade, empurrando sua barriga contra a parede. Dan fechou os olhos, o som do zíper de Carter o despertando para a realidade do que viria a seguir.

Nunca tinha imaginado que sua primeira experiência com outro cara seria em um beco sujo. Na verdade, sequer imaginara que teria uma primeira vez! E esta com certeza não seria com Carter Baizen. Ele não devia estar fazendo aquilo, definitivamente. Ele só queria proteger Serena, só isso. Só fora procurar Carter por isso. E mesmo que seu corpo _pedisse_ por aquilo havia mais tempo do que conseguia se lembrar, ele não _devia_ deixar que acontecesse. Mesmo que a voz de Baizen soasse extremamente sedutora ao pé de seu ouvido, ele deveria sair dali, vestir-se e contar à Serena sobre o que acontecera, omitindo os detalhes óbvios (não necessariamente nesta ordem). O problema era convencer seu corpo a obedecer tais comandos.

A peça de roupa que os separava foi removida, com um gesto rápido. Sentiu o peito de Carter encostar-se contra suas costas, o mesmo mordendo seu ombro enquanto murmurava palavras que ele preferia não entender. As mãos ao redor dos quadris de Humphrey garantiam que ele não iria escapar dali, mesmo que tentasse. E ele tentaria.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo tinha durado ou em que momento toda a dor havia se transformado em algo semelhante à _satisfação_. Sabia apenas que Carter não havia parado em nenhum momento a _invasão_ – pelo menos não até que o próprio Dan pedisse para que ele não parasse. Perdera a conta do tempo em que ficara ali, imprensado contra aquela parede, as unhas arranhando os tijolos quando a dor era insuportável demais, ou quando o prazer não podia ser explicado em palavras ou gritos. Tinha só a certeza de que, quando tinham terminado, ficara alguns minutos ajoelhado no chão sujo, sem sequer conseguir mexer as pernas.

Observou Carter fechar o zíper da calça, dar-lhe as costas e sair, sem sequer falar uma palavra ou mesmo olhar para trás. Ele não precisava perguntar para saber que Dan não diria uma palavra sobre aquela noite para Serena ou para ninguém. O que não o impedia de ir atrás de outros "trabalhos" de Baizen.

Se a recompensa por mexer com os segredos do outro fosse como aquela...


End file.
